In a case where players or player groups (hereinafter, referred to simply as “players”) are distanced away from each other and they can not talk to each other because of the distance during playing golf or orienteering, each player writes down his/her score on a card, and the cards are gathered after the game to result the final scores.
Such the conventional score management has the following problems.
The players may lose their competitive mind because no one knows the others' score during the game, and they may be bored after the game because it takes long time to result who is the winner and scoring order.
Since the players are distanced away from each other and game statuses of the players are unknown on real time, it is difficult to communicate with the other player. For example, even if one player is extremely distanced away from the former player although the players started the game at regular intervals, it is impossible to say his/her to accelerate his/her play.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a score management system, a score management server, and a data recording medium suitable for managing scores for games such as golf and orienteering in which players or player groups are playing the game while being distanced away from each other.